Stealing Cinderella
by ashley.baby419
Summary: Based on the song by Chuck Wicks. Darien reflects on his soon-to-be fiancee as he goes to meet with her father to gain his acceptance.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon but my own stories.

Author Note: It's not that great, but this song just came on and I hadn't listened to it in forever, so I couldn't help but right a fanfiction on it, even though one-shot admittedly irritate me because I like a bigger plot with twist and turns that unfold. Plus, I have too many stories and can't figure out which one to stick with at the moment… :(

* * *

Stealing Cinderella

One-Shot

* * *

I ran a hand through my thick black hair, nervous about meeting my soon-to-be-fiancée's father. No man was ever overwhelmed at the idea of giving away their baby girl, especially their only baby girl. I was nervous about having this talk and I doubted he'd want to hear the words come out of my mouth. I swiped at my white tee to smooth out the wrinkles, and then did the same with my jeans, before knocking on the door. The older man opened the door and nodded. "Darien, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Yes, Mr. Williams sir, I know but I was hoping we could have a talk." I responded and he agreed, stepping away from the door and allowing me to enter. He had light brown hair that he'd always kept shaved off, but now it was beginning to bald away, and he had the same bright blue eyes as my future wife. He was a quiet man, who worked on a farm and on cars his entire life, and appriciated everything. He never took anything for granted, and that wonderful trait rubbed off onto Serenity. I kicked off my steel-toe work boots and made my way into the living room to sit down and wait for him to come back and talk to me.

_I came to see her daddy, for a sit down man-to-man,_

_It wasn't any secret, I'd be asking for her hand._

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself,_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on the shelf, _

_Playing Cinderella, riding her first bike,_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,_

_Running through the sprinkler, with a big Popsicle grin,_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him._

To entertain myself, I got back up and made my way over to the numerous pictures they had sitting around. I'd always came here with Serenity and had always been too absorbed in her to acknowledge all of them. I couldn't help but smile as I eyed the always-beautiful blonde. She looked like a little angel, and always had a cheerful disposition about her.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,_

_But to him I'm just some fella,_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella._

There was one with her dressed in a pink lacey dress, with her hair in a bun and tiara placed on her head like a little princess. She was sitting at a table with imaginary tea. I knew she'd be mortified by the picture now if she knew I was looking at it but she was still the idea of perfection. The next picture was one of her with a grin, and a couple teeth missing. She was overly protected with numerous pads and a gigantic helmet strapped underneath her neck.

Further on the shelf there was one with her in a nightgown with her father. It was obvious that it had been an action shot, with them swinging pillows at each other and laughing. Her blonde hair was flung sweeping across her face and cheeks and even against her father's face a bit, while she hovered in the air a little. There were two more there. One of them had her in a one-piece bathing suit, looked about six years old and a half-eaten Popsicle in her hand. Once again she was in motion, moving through the sprinkler with her eyes closed and a large smile, orange Popsicle smeared around her mouth. I laughed at the adorable picture. Finally, my eyes landed on a sweet one that made me realize how important she was to her father.

She standing on his much larger feet in a little blue sundress and her long blonde locks spilling down her back and ending in curls. This time she was the picture perfect angel. She had a sweet, concentrated yet playful smile on her face, and her father looked down at her lovingly and adoringly.

_I leaned in towards those pictures, to get a better look at one,_

_When I heard a voice behind me say, "Ain't she somethin' son?"_

_I said, "Yes, she's quite the woman," and he just stared at me._

_And then I realized that in his eyes, she would always be…_

I looked at the older man before me as he looked back at me, slightly confused looking. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his baby wasn't a baby anymore. She had grown to be a gorgeous twenty-two year old woman that was successful in college, going for a teaching career, and would make a great wife and mother but he wouldn't be able to see her as that until she truly was, and even then it would be a stretch.

Playing Cinderella, riding her first bike,

Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,

Running through the sprinkler, with a big Popsicle grin,

Dancing with her dad, looking up at him.

In her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella,

Riding in and stealing Cinderella.

"I just want you to know that I lover her with all of my heart. She really is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. She's the hardest working person I know – she gives everything her all – and I don't want to think about a life without her. I know this is probably really hard for you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to wrap my arms around her everyday and hear her voice and feel her presence."

"Are you sure this isn't just a faze, son? That's my little girl's heart."

"She's my life, sir. She means everything to me. She is everything. If I had her, I wouldn't need anything else in the world. I don't care how hard things get, as long as she's with me. If I didn't have her, I'd be as good as dead. I would have already lost my life." I replied with my honest feelings. I looked him dead-on in the eye to prove how serious I was.

He cupped his hand on my shoulder and smiled lightly at me. "Take good care of her, will you?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, accepting the request.

"With everything I have."

"Serenity!" He called out and she surprised me by walking into the room. She looked from me to him, tears welling up in her eyes, before she ran over to her father and threw her arms around his neck, smiling brightly. I stood there and realized that I was seeing it. She was a child, and he was her father. He was there for her threw everything and her childlike spirit would never be taken away from her. She would always be a kid to him, it was a connection that was unbreakable. I felt like I was looking into the past, with all the emotions they wordlessly exchanged and the way they looked at each other.

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder, then he called her in the room,_

_When she threw her arms around him, that's when I could see it, too._

_She was playing Cinderella, riding her first bike,_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,_

_Running through the sprinkler, with a big Popsicle grin,_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him._

Next, she released him and looked at me before running over and wrapping her arms around my neck. She was more gorgeous than any model would ever be. She had a naturally blessed face and body, with long flowing hair. She was the only girl who would ever get the chance to be in my arms and I didn't mind, because she fit there perfectly. Her sweet voice found my ears as we held each other tightly. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the top of her head, since she was much shorter than me. "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, Serenity." I pulled back slightly and planted a kiss on her forehead before strengthening the embrace again.

_If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella,_

_I'm the one that's stealing Cinderella._


End file.
